Citation
by Marynn-Kokoelma
Summary: Recueil de courts textes en rapport avec des citations.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Nara Breaune.

**Disclaimer :** Erf J.K. Rowling est l'auteur des livres géniaux que sont les Harry Potter.

**Couple :** Drago x Harry

**Rating :** K+ ici.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces textes mais je lui ferais passer tous vos commentaires. Je posterais un chapitre tous les quinze jours environs.

* * *

><p><em>"<span> L'amitié est comme la terre où l'on sème.<span>"_

_Proverbe de l'école épicurienne._

L'amitié est comme la terre où l'on sème. Comme l'amour ou la haine... Peut-être aurais-je du prendre plus soin de cette terre. Ron est en train de roucouler avec Hermione. Je ne leur en veux pas. Ils en ont le droit. Ils se sont bien trouver. Mais du coup, entretenir notre amitié est bien plus difficile. C'est pourquoi je passe mon temps près du lac. C'est calme. Ça me vide la tête des horreurs de la guerre.

« Potter... Encore à rêvasser... »

Cet accent trainant. Impossible de l'oublier. Draco Malfoy. Mon meilleur ennemi. Peut-être devrais-je lui répondre, histoire d'entretenir notre haine. Mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. A dire vrai, je n'ai plus envie de me battre avec lui. Je me suis trop battu. Malfoy continue de se moquer, debout dans mon dos, et je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Je devrais m'occuper. Je devrais le faire taire.

Je soupire, me lève et m'approche de mon ennemi. Les bras croisés, il m'attend satisfait. … Beaucoup moins après le baiser que je lui vole. Il hurle mais je suis déjà loin. La haine est comme une terre où l'on sème. Elle s'entretient comme l'amour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Nara Breaune.

**Disclaimer :** Erf J.K. Rowling est l'auteur des livres géniaux que sont les Harry Potter.

**Couple :** Drago x Harry

**Rating :**T.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces textes mais je lui ferais passer tous vos commentaires. Je posterais un chapitre tous les quinze jours environs.

Désolé, je devais publier hier mais impossible...

* * *

><p><em>" <span>Voici la morale parfaite: vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier; ne pas s'agiter, ne pas faire semblant.<span> "_

_Marc Aurèle._

Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il venait peut-être de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Mais quitte à vivre autant le faire à fond ; qui sait si Voldemort ne l'attaquerait pas demain? Qui sait si demain, à la même heure, il ne serait pas raide et mort?

Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Malfoy était aussi essoufflé que lui, et presque aussi débraillé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était séduisant avec les cheveux débarrassés de leur gel! Il tourna son regard d'acier vers Harry et ce dernier déglutit. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? A moitié nus, allongés dans les coussins de la salle de classe de Trelawney? Malfoy l'avait insulté. Il avait répliqué. Ils en étaient venus aux mains. Le blond l'avait jugé sexuellement handicapé. Et... Il lui avait prouvé le contraire... C'était une grossière erreur mais il en avait profité.

« Potter? »

Harry lui fit un signe de la tête.

« On recommence? »

Il sourit. C'était une grossière erreur fabuleuse, alors autant profiter de la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Nara Breaune.

**Disclaimer :** Erf J.K. Rowling est l'auteur des livres géniaux que sont les Harry Potter.

**Couple :** Ron x Hermione

**Rating :** K+.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces textes mais je lui ferais passer tous vos commentaires. Je posterais un chapitre tous les quinze jours environs.

* * *

><p><em>" <span>De tous ceux qui n'ont rien a dire, les plus agréables sont ceux qui se taisent.<span> "  
><em>

_Coluche._

«- … Et c'est pourquoi Godric Griffondor prôna le courage pour sa maison! Ron tu m'écoutes?

-Bien sûr! »

… que non, ajouta Ron pour lui même. Hermione parlait depuis des heures ! Comment pouvait-il être encore à l'écoute ? Alors c'est vrai, elle était radieuse quand elle expliquait les cours. Elle se redressait ce qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Elle s'agitait, et ses mèches auburn volaient autour d'elle. Elle parlait et ses lèvres pulpeuses envoyaient Ron dans une transe fantasmagorique. Alors oui, quand elle expliquait, Hermione était merveilleusement sensuelle avec ses yeux pleins d'étincelles, les joues rougies par l'excitation et la danse de ses lèvres qui hypnotisaient Ron... ...Mais pour garder cette image, il fallait oublier le son. Sinon, ça devenait rapidement aussi assommant que les cours de Binns.

«-Ronald Wesley! Tu ne m'écoutes pas! Tu sais que... »

Vite! Trouver quelque chose pour la faire taire!

Ah Ah! Elle s'est tue! Et ses lèvres! Aussi agréables au touché qu'à la vue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Nara Breaune.

**Disclaimer :** Erf J.K. Rowling est l'auteur des livres géniaux que sont les Harry Potter.

**Couple :** Drago x Harry

**Rating :** K.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces textes mais je lui ferais passer tous vos commentaires. Je posterais un chapitre tous les quinze jours environs.

* * *

><p><em>"<span> Le temps affaiblit les regrets. L'amant qu'on ne voit plus est vite oublié: un autre prend sa place.<span> "_

_Ovide._

Personnellement, je ne crois plus que le sentiment amoureux existe. Bien sûr, Ginny est adorable. Bien sûr, nous sommes mariés et heureux. Mais je ne pense pas être réellement amoureux d'elle. Elle est gentille, bien entendu! Mais je ne l'aime pas.

La seule personne que je pense avoir aimé... ...Elle n'est plus ici. Je le regrette un peu. Mais puisqu'il n'est plus à mes côtés le souvenir de son sourire hautain et de ses yeux d'acier s'estompe avec les années. J'oublie peu à peu la couleur de ses cheveux, et sa peau blanche au goût sucré. Son ton sarcastique comme ses longs doigts sur mes hanches ? Enterrés au fond de mon inconscient. Je deviens amnésique de l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

Beaucoup de temps a passé depuis qu'il a disparu, depuis que je suis sans nouvelles de lui. Et pourtant, il a suffit d'un mot, d'une voix, pour me rappeler.

«-Potter... ça faisait longtemps. »

Je souris.

«-Un bail oui... J'ai presque faillit t'oublier. »

Un étrange sourire tord ses lèvres. Lui n'a pas oublié.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Nara Breaune.

**Disclaimer :** Erf J.K. Rowling est l'auteur des livres géniaux que sont les Harry Potter.

**Couple :** Drago x Harry

**Rating :** K.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces textes mais je lui ferais passer tous vos commentaires. Je posterais un chapitre tous les quinze jours environs.

* * *

><p>" <em><span>Le bonheur est, comme le malheur, le propre de l'âme. Il ne réside ni dans l'or ni dans les troupeaux.<span>_ "

_Démocrite, par Socrate._

Je soupirais. Encore! Dehors la pluie tombait et réchauffé par une chaude cape, je regardais les gouttes s'écraser les unes après les autres sur la vitre. La pluie avait toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur moi; elle me faisait réfléchir. C'est sous un orage que j'avais remis les pieds sur Terre, et laisser tomber mon père et le Lord noir. C'est sous la bruine que j'avais découvert mon ambivalence sexuelle. C'est sous une ondée que j'avais envoyé bouler Dumbledore et ses pseudos bons sentiments. C'est devant la pluie, que je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas heureux. J'avais plus d'or dans mes coffres à Gringott que n'importe qui d'autre; des prétendants et prétendantes, en veux-tu, en voilà; un avenir qui, s'il n'était pas flamboyant, promettait d'être étincelant. Et j'étais malheureux.

Je vis alors Potter. Il était dehors et trempé. Le fou! Il n'avait plus rien; il avait donné une grande partie de sa fortune, plus personne ne se bousculait à ses pieds depuis que Voldemort avait trépassé, et son avenir semblait bien misérable. Pourtant il riait et tournoyait sous la pluie. Il était heureux. Et moi, un peu jaloux...

Mais trempé, Potter était bien plus séduisant... Je me levais. Après tout, peut-être avait-il trouvé la clé du bonheur. Mieux valait alors que je le rejoigne histoire qu'il ne la donne pas à n'importe qui...


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Nara Breaune.

**Disclaimer :** Erf J.K. Rowling est l'auteur des livres géniaux que sont les Harry Potter.

**Couple :** Drago x Harry

**Rating :** K+.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces textes mais je lui ferais passer tous vos commentaires. Je posterais un chapitre tous les quinze jours environs.

* * *

><p>" <em><span>On<span> rapporte que le sage Chilon demanda à Esope ce que Zeus faisait. Esope répondit: 'Il abaisse les choses hautes et il élève les basses'_ "

_Diogène Laërce_

Beaucoup de gens pensent que Harry Potter est un Saint. Il est le petit être naïf qui a vaincu le Seigneur noir. Mais les gens se trompent. Harry n'est pas un Saint. Harry est un Dieu, et son pouvoir sur moi m'effraie.

Il suffit qu'il me regarde pour que je me sente excité. Il m'ignore et je me sens minable. Un seul de ses sourires me transporte au septième ciel. Une seule de ses larmes me fait plonger jusqu'au neuvième cercle de l'enfer.

Il fait nuit et nous sommes face à face. Il me fixe et j'ai du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. La larme qui coule le long de sa joue me faisant horriblement mal. Il m'adresse un rare sourire et je me sens flotter. Je l'enlace tendrement. Il lève vers moi un visage éclairé par un sourire, une unique larme au coin de l'œil, et je sens mon pantalon rétrécir. Ses joues se colorent d'un léger incarna qui ne fait que m'exciter plus encore. Mes lèvres le frôlent...

«-Drago! Debout! Hurle Blaise. »

Je hais Potter et pour lui faire payer mes fantasmes et mes nuits agitées, je ferai, aujourd'hui encore, de sa vie un enfer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Nara Breaune.

**Disclaimer :** Erf J.K. Rowling est l'auteur des livres géniaux que sont les Harry Potter.

**Couple :** Drago x Harry

**Rating :** K.

**Note :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces textes mais je lui ferais passer tous vos commentaires. Je posterais un chapitre tous les quinze jours environs.

* * *

><p>"<span>Les<span>_ miroirs réfléchissent trop. Ils renversent prétentieusement les images et se croient_ profonds. "

_Cocteau._

Je contemple mon image dans le miroir magique que j'avais récemment acquis. J'adore les miroirs. J'aime voir mon image parfaite. J'aime vérifier la blancheur de ma peau. J'aime contrôler l'état de ma coiffure. Je m'entraine même à lancer des regards mauvais. Pour rire, je demande au miroir:

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est le plus beau de Poudlard?

- Monsieur, si aux yeux de Poudlard vous êtes le plus beaux, les vôtres préfèrent la silhouette de votre ennemi. »

Quoi? C'est quoi cette bêtise? Il faut que je vérifie.

Rapidement, je trouve Potter dans les couloirs, le séparant subtilement de ses amis et le ramène en vitesse devant le miroir, lui ordonnant de prononcer la formule. Hébété, il obéit, et le miroir lui répondit:

« Monsieur, si à vos yeux personne n'a grâce, votre cœur choisit pour vous; c'est votre ennemi que vous adorez plus que tout. »

Le regard de Potter fit quelques allées-retours entre moi et le miroir avant de s'arrêter sur moi. Ses prunelles prennent une teinte vert forêt, où le désir est omniprésent et il se rapproche de moi avec un sourire pervers et une démarche féline. Pourquoi le miroir en a-t-il tant dit?


End file.
